


Память

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull is between the lines, Anders is away for some reasons, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Happy Ending, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Hurt/Comfort, Inquisitor Hawke, M/M, Psychology, Tal-Vashoth Iron Bull, and the only person Hawke can rely upon is good old Varric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Хоук вынужден стать Инквизитором. Разлученный с Андерсом, пораженный меткой, недоверчивый к новой компании, еще вчера в бегах, а сегодня - ответственный за целый мир, Гаррет может положиться только на Варрика.Впрочем, на поверку всё оказывается не так уж и безнадежно.





	Память

_Fighting down the demons_

_With the fire in my hand,_

_You’re the reason that I needed_

_To make that final step._

(Otherwise − Demon Fighter)

 

_Hope is slipping through my hands,_

_Gravity is taking hold,_

_I said I'm not afraid,_

_That I am brave enough,_

_I will not give up until I see the sun_

(Red − Hold Me Now)

Они пришли за ним после рассвета, позволив выспаться в последний раз. Их было пятеро, при мечах и доспехах, отмеченных солнцеподобным оком, а во главе решительно ступала женщина со шрамом на щеке. Хоук вскочил от громкого удара в дверь, второй снес ее с петель, третий оставался за Гарретом и его кинжалами. Он знал, что не вести переговоры они явились: никто не приходит к Защитнику говорить − только забирать, приказывать и требовать. Андерс позади, скатившись с постели, перехватил посох, бледно засиял барьер на периферии зрения − хороший знак, они готовы.

Но у чужаков были свои условия.

− Гаррет Хоук, пользуясь историческими полномочиями, орден Искателей призывает вас к добровольному сотрудничеству.

− А что помешает мне отказаться? Я − никто и никому ничего не должен.

Он убивал хартийских ассасинов, которые вырастали из пыли и в пыль же обращались, падая замертво; драконов, каждая чешуйка которых − крошечное лезвие; бесплотных духов и демонов, прорвавших слабую Завесу; никогда − один, но даже вчетвером им удавалось раскидать противника, вдесятеро превосходившего их числом. Кинжалы Хоука заточены и натерты ядом глубинных охотников, магией духа Андерс и Справедливость пронзят разум любого раньше, чем будет сделан первый выпад.

Женщина со шрамом взглянула на Хоука прямо и властно.

− Господин Тетрас, которого ваш отказ крайне опечалит. А также, полагаю, факт намеренного укрывательства беглого преступника. Вы отправитесь с нами, и мы позволим магу уйти восвояси, − она кивнула Гаррету за плечо, где Андерс, сжав губы в нить, выжидал малейшей провокации; искры пчелами вились вокруг разветвленного навершия. − В ином случае… − она многозначительно повела обнаженным мечом.

Хоук помнит, как дощатый пол пружинил под босыми ступнями, пока он собирал вещи. Он помнит, как сияли молнии на коже под россыпью золотистых веснушек и каким горячим был лоб, к которому он прижался своим.

− Выжди немного, седлай коня и уходи отсюда. Я найду тебя.

Рот под поцелуем был сухой, на вкус − словно морской воздух перед штормом.

Корабль и не расположенный к беседам конвой под началом Кассандры Пентагаст, Искательницы, вернул его обратно на некогда покинутые, зараженные, еще не оправившиеся земли Ферелдена. В денеримском порту шибало мертвой рыбой и застарелыми сожалениями; на высокогорье, где притулился форпост, − снежной сыростью и упревшими под броней телами; всё это было так до боли знакомо, что хотелось выть.

Но они смеялись. Варрик вышел к нему навстречу, щурясь от солнца, сам − как солнце, они обнялись и от души повеселились над ироничностью провидения, глядя, как раздраженно дергается щека, изуродованная шрамом. И только когда их оставили наедине в душной каморке, какие были тут у всех, хуже − только камеры в подвале, Варрик сжал его плечо и произнес устало, горько:

− Хоук… прости меня.

Гаррет не должен был здесь очутиться; они − выйти на его след; Варрик − допустить этого. Доверенный посыльный выдал себя, его перехватили, и, не будь Бьянка взаперти, она бы с радостью нашпиговала олуха, как бараний окорок. Но вместо этого у Варрика сломан нос, а Хоука используют, как марионетку.

− Не бери в голову. Им всего-то нужно, чтобы хоть с чьей-то стороны на Конклаве прозвучал голос разума. Да и Андерсу без меня будет проще не высовываться.

Торговый Принц взялся перебирать исписанные страницы, завалившие табурет, который едва справлялся с ролью стола. Цепь на груди звякнула жалобно, словно тюремные кандалы.

− Без тебя к Блондинчику начнет чаще наведываться его шибко справедливый друг.

− Они справятся. Не кори себя.

А потом всё полетело в Бездну. Конклав стал западней. Хоуку повезло не погибнуть под обломками, но, очнувшись, он еще слышал эхо голосов Верховной Жрицы и воскресшего Корифея, еще видел нестерпимое сияние фигуры с протянутой рукой. Рука. Ее жгло, как однажды − глаза, тогда, на уступе Рваного берега, куда они привели измученного саирабаза. Бежать, как уже бежал он из Города Цепей, не имело смысла. Якорь пригвоздил его к месту.

Они обосновались в заиндевевшем Убежище, стены здешних хибарок уберечь могли разве что от ночных вьюг да любопытных ушей − не от фальшивого бога, вознамерившегося вернуть миру былое величие. Предстояла чертова прорва работы.

− Теперь-то во Внутренних землях поспокойнее.

− Ну да. Осталось только медведей выдрессировать.

От протянутых к огню сапог поднимался пар. Хоук пропитался дымом насквозь, ложился и вставал с этим запахом и вновь выходил к костру, где неизменно дежурил Варрик и порой сжигал украдкой письма, не предназначенные советникам.

− Когда я встал на сторону Орсино, в мои планы не входила бездумна резня мятежных магов. Резерфорд с пеной у рта доказывает, чем лучше союз с храмовниками. А он ничем не лучше; ей вот, − Гаррет кивнул на Брешь, − всё равно. И если мы продолжим делить потенциальных союзников, кто останется?

Он помнит, как вздрогнул, увидев протянутый Варриком конверт.

− Что это?

− Мятежные маги.

Он помнит, что пергамент был теплый на ощупь и шершавый, как камни прогоревшего до углей очага, а строки, словно живые, дрожали под пальцами.

Мимо, за ворота, шумно протопал отряд «Быков». Хоук встретился взглядом с их предводителем, кунари − слишком опытным бойцом, чтобы отвергать его помощь, но слишком проницательным, чтобы принимать ее безоглядно, и, махнув в знак приветствия, неосторожно выронил бумагу в огонь. Варрик прищелкнул языком.

− Изящно.

− Пусть думает, я растяпа.

− Ты и есть.

Гаррет взметнул горсть снега в сторону гномьего арбалета, и Варрик осуждающе цыкнул.

− Если будет вынюхивать что-то, подкинь ему слушок про драконицу в Пределе. Вряд ли кунари есть дело до одиночных отступников, но они захотят копнуть под Инквизицию и воспользуются любой возможностью.

Смешно было бояться вторжения из Пар Воллена, когда деревушку накрыло лириумной волной и стремительной крылатой тенью. Но Хоук учился на своих ошибках, и если захватчики не могут подмять под себя Тевинтер, это не значит, что они не смогут обойти его и двинуться вглубь. Он надеялся только, что не все они будут, как Аришок или Железный Бык.

Храмовники снесли их оборону, как огр на Тропах сносил головы неосторожно подвернувшимся гарлокам. Они брали умением, числом, свирепостью, беспощадным желанием убивать ради убийства. Отступившее Убежище запросто уместилось в крошечной церквушке, и, глядя на помятых торговцев, перепуганных девиц с кухни, ремесленников, кузнечных подмастерьев, Гаррет вспомнил свое бессилие, когда умирала мать; когда брат погиб, разорванный, словно кукла; когда Бетани хватала ртом воздух, а назад выдыхала черную гниль. Однако теперь у тех, кто мог еще держаться на ногах, был призрачный шанс выжить. Пусть бы только им хватило времени.

− Надо отвлечь Корифея на то, за чем он пришел. Кассандра, Каллен, уводите людей. Дориан, Солас, подайте знак, когда выйдете наружу, и завалите туннель. А я… пойду поболтаю со старым знакомым.

Церковные своды наполнились судорожными движениями, треском факелов, запаленных от свечей, которые еще утром люди поджигали в воззваниях к Андрасте, стонами раненных.

− Пожалуй, мы с Бьянкой составим тебе компанию.

− И речи быть не может.

Варрик, приосанившись, покачал головой.

− Общепризнанный факт, Хоук, что болтать по делу горазд мой рот, не твой, и сейчас он мудро изрекает: мы с тобой.

− И я.

Тогда все они оглянулись на покойного канцлера, где, неприметный, стоял мальчишка, принесший вести о ползущей сквозь леса армии. Он был меньше даже Мерриль, но что-то в нем заставило Хоука проглотить сдавленное «нет»; только Варрик сказал:

− Парень, ты не ведаешь, что творишь.

И Коул ответил, потянув вниз поля своей необъятной шляпы:

− А вы?

Жалким нагом Гаррет ощущал себя, когда разоритель Костяной Ямы отмел его, лениво взмахнув хвостом; однако то был зверь, выбравший неподходящее место для гнездовья, а этот, изрыгавший потоки жидкого лириума, стал орудием в руках обезумевшего тевинтерского магистра. Корифей узнал их. И тем триумфальнее казалась ему победа над Хоуком, чья кровь не имела больше власти и делала его еще одним безликим человеком, ничтожным, беспомощным, вздернутым за саднящее запястье. Метка бесилась, обращая вены − ручьями олова, кости − калеными прутьями, легкие − чадящими плавильнями.

− Боль кипит, кричит, корчится. Предан, поражен, переиначен. Мир так зыбок, так забывчив…

Корифей взревел:

− Прочь! − Коула отшвырнуло в сторону, и Гаррет, рванувшись, высвободился из ослабевшей хватки. Перед глазами плыло. На перевязи он нащупал рукоятку охотничьего ножа. − Не вам дано осмыслить истину! Грядущее неизбежно, ибо зрел я трон богов и был он пуст.

Как в тумане, Хоук видел дракона, раскрывшего пасть над Коулом и отпрянувшего назад, со стрелой в глазнице; сверкнувшую над горами вспышку и коренастую фигуру, спешащую к требушету. Скалясь, он приподнялся на локте.

− Значит, таковым ему и оставаться! − Брошенное наудачу лезвие гладко вошло порождению в бедро, Корифей дрогнул, но сферы не выпустил. − Варрик, давай!

Загудели рычаги и хлестнувшие канаты, и схожим гулом отозвалась лавина на потревоженном склоне. Рядом с хлопком появился Коул, бледный, как убывающая луна. Укрывшись тенями, они устремились за гномом, земля вдруг ушла из-под ног, посек кожу измельченный лед, грохнули балки сложившейся катапульты, − и стало очень тихо.

Подземный путь вывел их на бесплодную равнину, в непроглядную ночь, где мело, мело и мело без конца, зашлифовывая любые следы, день им или только минута. Все трое, выбравшись из-под завалов, были целы. Коула мелко трясло, Варрик по грудь проваливался в снег.

− Хоук, это безумие! Нужно вернуться и дождаться утра!

Они оглянулись: ничего, кроме засеянной белой мукой тьмы.

− Пещеры кишат завесной дрянью! Нам не отбиться!

Пурга жадно глотала слова, и приходилось кричать. Коул упал.

− Это худший способ умереть, Хоук!

− А никто и не собирался умирать!

Гаррет взвалил на спину Бьянку, но, казалось, надо было и Варрика тоже: они не шли, а плелись, увязая в рыхлых наносах с едва схватившимся настом.

− Ты! Ты собирался! Или думал, Корифей обалдеет, извинится и сам себя отправит в Бездну?

− «В глазах − весна; засмеется − и сердце пропускает удар; должен увидеть снова, услышать снова». Не собирался. Хоук не собирался умирать.

Рука у мальчишки была холодная, второй он прижимал к груди свою огромную, как парус, шляпу и шел, спотыкаясь, возле Гаррета. Вдали от сферы и разрывов метка давала мало света, отражаясь от барханов неясным тлением северного сияния, впрочем, была она, скорее, условностью, чем необходимостью: с фонарем или без Гаррет мог сказать, что до горизонта на мили вокруг − лишь снежные дюны.

− Как ты это делаешь, парень?

− Не я, а он. Его память теплая. У Корифея она − сплошь тьма и страдания. А у него ясная и греет. «Профиль птичий, а ластится по-кошачьи. Скажешь, что любишь, − всегда переспросит. Должен снова сказать, повторить, уверить».

Хоук помнит, как цеплялся за этот образ, будто обреченный − за платье молча уходящего лекаря. Он помнит, как, повторенные вслух, черты почти обрели плоть.

Они наткнулись на занесенную стоянку, потом еще на одну, в скоплении тщедушных сосен, среди которых попытались укрыться и развести огонь. Где-то поблизости волк затянул свою скорбную песнь, но замолчал, не получив ответа. По наитию они двинулись на истаявший звук, пока не вышли к скалам: впереди, в чаше нависающих хребтов лежал озаренный кострами лагерь. Варрик неверяще охнул.

Многие спали, но свободные койки оставались, и Гаррет присел на одну, под тентом, где сложили скудные припасы − те, что успели похватать перед побегом. Чудесное избавление накладывало ответственность еще большую, и теперь, пойманным врасплох, разгромленным, изгнанным в никуда, им нужно было начинать всё заново. Хоук сомневался, что люди смогут преодолеть перевалы, чтобы искать помощи в Долах. На колени ему упала украшенная кожей фляга.

− Ужасно выглядишь, − походя обронил Павус.

Гаррет взболтнул содержимое.

− Она почти пустая.

− А ты не особенно торопился.

В пару глотков он осушил ее, однако альтус ушел, не дожидаясь, и Хоук медленно откинулся на спину. Веки будто налились сильверитом, он даже слышал, как маленькие кирки стучат в висках, добывая металл мыслей из камня усталости. Стиснутые в кулак пальцы с якорем мягко разжали.

− Солас, не сейчас.

Ладонь овеяло сухим бризом, и Хоук почувствовал, как уходит тупая боль из предплечья.

− На севере есть крепость. _Тарасил’анте’лас_ , место, где удержали небосклон…

− Весьма иронично в нашей ситуации, − он горько хмыкнул. − Я задам только один вопрос, а потом ты пойдешь и расскажешь про свою крепость Кассандре и остальным.

Хоук, не открывая глаз, ощущал, как внимательно эльф наблюдает за ним.

− Почему, Андрасте ради, ты говоришь о ней только сейчас, а не когда мы ломали головы над защитой Убежища? Ты столько знаешь, а выдаешь так мало, что мне начинает казаться, союз с тобой − единственно опасный из всех, какие Инквизиция успела заключить.

Эльфийская рука соскользнула с его ладони. Солас поднялся.

− Всему свое время.

− И лучше бы мне узнать пораньше, что Корифей, его сфера и так кстати затесавшийся в Инквизицию маг разрывов − это не три части одного счастливого целого.

Полуразрушенный Скайхолд хранил путь в Орлей, продувался всеми ветрами и стратегически имел очень невыгодное положение: достаточно одного, даже раненного дракона, чтобы замок постигла участь Конклава. Однако выбирать не приходилось, и вскоре совместными усилиями на стенах возвели громоздкие баллисты. По крайней мере, так у них был шанс.

− Правду говорят, вы с Кудряшеком опять что-то не поделили?

В «Приюте Вестника» по вечерам не хватало стульев, плечом к плечу здесь выпивали интенданты и конюхи, мелкая знать и загоревшие докрасна плотники, весь день трудившиеся на лесах. Хоуку нравился привычный, знакомый по «Висельнику» гомон, да и эль тут был поприличнее, Жозефина подсуетилась.

− А как же. Привычку не договаривать самое важное. Хоук, я тут умыкнула реликвию у кунарийского вожака, вот смеху-то, а? Хоук, смотри, какое зеркальце! Вот мы и на Тропах, Хоук, забирайте всё, я сегодня щедрый и даже дверь вам с той стороны прикрою. Хоук, а Хоук, у меня проблемы с лириумом, но мне прям кристально ясно, что бессонница, раздражительность и чрезмерная импульсивность ну никак не затронут Инквизицию!

Он потянулся было к поясу за ножом, чтобы разделать жесткий кусок жаркого, но вспомнил, что после Убежища так и не раздобыл нового.

− Ты намеренно не упомянул апогей этого воистину несправедливого явления?

− Который? − Гаррет посмотрел на гнома поверх кружки. − Хоук, я на досуге изобрел лекарство от смерти, но мне нужны селитра и драконий камень, не сбегаешь? − он мрачно хмыкнул.

Хоук старался внимательно слушать советы Торгового Принца и потому полагал, что зачастую некоторые вопросы можно разрешить с наименьшим ущербом − через доверие и диалог. Однако доверять его быстро разучили еще в Нижнем городе. А на диалог способны были единицы вроде Железного Быка: тот знал, какие подобрать слова, с какими интонациями их подать и сколько правды отмерить, чтобы собеседник остался удовлетворен. И Гаррет действительно был рад, что теперь, после отвергнутого альянса с кунари, они, наконец, смогли понять друг друга.

Что до Андерса… тот всегда был на шаг впереди него: если Хоук надеялся на взаимное доверие, то Андерс не надеялся уже ни на что.

− Я понимаю, они хотят, чтобы я, как Инквизитор, не отвлекался на «детали», но и они должны понимать, что сейчас всё имеет значение. Как в крепость проник кунарийский ассасин? А Бездна его знает. Почему Солас пудрит всем мозги? Да ну тебя, Хоук, он безобидный, тевинтерский маг − вот корень всего зла. Ты взгляни на них.

У стойки, где собирались самые отъявленные любители почесать языком, Бык и Дориан Павус о чем-то азартно спорили: Павус пылал, Железный Бык снисходительно посмеивался.

− Инквизиция видит только статусы и стереотипы. Командир армии − бывший храмовник? Значит, у него всё под контролем. Защитник Киркволла защитил Киркволл? Наверняка ему еще чего-нибудь захочется позащищать! У Инквизитора волшебная дырка на руке? Значит, пусть тыкает ей в разрывы, а в другие области не суется.

− Ну, − Варрик усмехнулся, − главное, о парнишке, который копается в наших мозгах, ходит сквозь стены и говорит нескладно, мнение у нас с тобой не предвзятое и, что важно, совпадает.

Хоук пожал плечом.

− В этом я тебе доверяю.

Торговый Принц задумчиво потер подбородок.

− За этот вечер «доверие» порядком обесценилось. Но знаешь, кому не доверяю я? − Он прищурился. − Тем драколискам, что ты выписываешь с завидной регулярностью откуда только не.

− Именно поэтому тебе из Гварена пригонят наголопу.

Советники редко приносили хорошие новости, как правило, отчитываясь об очередных стычках с венатори, влияние которых  просочилось гораздо глубже, чем представлялось Инквизиции; о понесенных потерях, пропавших отрядах, неприятии в высшем обществе, нехватке ресурсов, о новых разрывах и набирающих мощь красных храмовниках − обо всем том, что так или иначе отодвигало возможность Инквизиции преуспеть в развязанной войне. Поэтому, когда Лелиана озвучила слух об исчезающих Стражах, Хоук был готов. Ему понадобилась минута, немыслимо долгая, чтобы проглотить ком в горле, но он был готов и к такому.

Он помнит, как на улицах, выстланных пеплом от пожарища, Андерс спросил его: «Бежать? Ты готов бежать с убийцей, лжецом и одержимым, которого через четверть века голоса призовут на Глубинные Тропы?» Помнит, как ответил: «Да». Потому что если это − способ научить его видеть в себе не монстра, но самоотверженность, доброту, искренность, значит, Хоук должен попытаться. Он боялся только, что четверть века пролетит слишком быстро.

Заметив его, Варрик стряхнул перо и бережно пристроил с краю чернильницы.

− Гаррет, на тебе лица нет!

− Те Стражи, которых мы отбили тогда в Киркволле… ты еще водишь с ними дела?

Торговый Принц неопределенно развел руками.

− Не самые тесные.

− Найди мне Страуда, − Хоук стащил с пальца старый перстень с грифоном и протянул гному, − и его людей. Всех, кого сможешь. Свяжись с Андерсом, скажи, чтобы оставался в городе, несмотря ни на что. Подробности − у Кассандры. Если что-то узнаешь раньше моего возвращения, отправь гонца к лагерю у Лутия.

Они спешно отбыли во Внутренние земли, но если Хоук рассчитывал получить какие-то объяснения, Страж-одиночка их дать не смог. Пропасть, растянувшаяся между Гордоном Блэкволллом и его Орденом, была полна неведения и сомнений, и Гаррет без раздумий взял бы его под стражу, не предложи Блэкволл свою помощь как бойца, − но не советчика.

Казалось, всё разваливается, а он, провозглашенный Инквизитор, застрявший на перепутье, как прежде − негласный Защитник, настигнутый перекрестным огнем магов и храмовников, не знал, что предпринять. Ответа из Селени, откуда последний раз писал Андерс, не было. Карьеры Сарнии сдались захватчикам. Дезертиры из Львиных армий оккупировали южную границу Долов.

− Страуд в Крествуде и располагает информацией, которую хочет передать лично.

Хоук кивнул. Личные встречи ничего хорошего не предвещали.

− Я отправил весточку нашим друзьям в Антиве, чтобы они проведали Блондинчика. Говорят, на Амарантайне неспокойно, пираты взъярились, грабят теперь даже рыбацкие челноки, потому, наверное, обратное письмо задерживается.

− Наверное… − повторил Гаррет.

Он подбросил в огонь поленьев и, привалившись к каминной кладке, тяжело сполз на пол. Дверной проем в противоположной стене выходил на террасу и горные вершины, отчего покои выглядели еще больше, еще несуразнее, еще холоднее. Чуть погодя Варрик мягко коснулся его плеча.

− Дружище, знаешь, почему в Нижнем Городе воздвигли памятник Защитнику?

− Потому что это отличный способ растратить казенные деньги и позлить сенешаля?

− Напротив, Бран полагает его эстетически уместным: среди матросни, доходяг и убогих отщепенцев, − гном присел рядом. Гаррет смотрел мимо, на вечереющее небо; день выдался длинный. − Нет. Его воздвигли, потому что ходят легенды − за них не благодари − о том, как некий Хоук, пронырливый и башковитый малый, навалял Аришоку, а потом, на закуску, отлупил церковников с их закоснелыми взглядами на магию. До него это не удавалось никому.

Гаррет покосился на гнома и будто вернулся на миг в прежние времена, когда до поры единственно срочными были дружелюбные приказы Авелин явиться пред ее грозным оком для решения бытовухи, с которой не справлялась нерасторопная стража. Изабелла выцарапывала похабные стишки на перилах его поместья; Фенрис с ледяным спокойствием выигрывал одну за другой ставки в «Алмазном ромбе»…

− Андрасте тому причина или нет, но ты, друг мой, щелкаешь проблемы, как наш Посверкунчик − библиотечные книжки: их потом не доискаться.

− Ну, ты всегда можешь написать новых, чтоб нам не скучать.

В промозглой крествудской пещере раскрылось то, о чем порой были кошмары Хоука, испариной облеплявшие кожу: неясное, словно в преломлении слюдяного осколка, лицо и сбивчивое, задыхающееся «Гаррет… я слышу». Свистящий шепот в сознании каждого, кто отравил себя проклятой кровью, отныне уподобился реву водопада, который начинается в тумане брызг и обрывается кипящей пропастью. Все: измученный Страуд, король Ферелдена, оставленный в тысячах миль отсюда Андерс − все они теперь, как оглушенные звери, метались из угла в угол, лишь бы не поддаться глубинному Зову.

− Это был ворон до Ривейна? − Варрик подстерег его у лестницы с чердака. Вид у него был усталый.

Хоук довольно хмыкнул.

− Научился волшебным штучкам у Коула?

− Да я и сам горазд на разные штучки. Видел вчера, как ты старательно выводишь печатные буквы. Создатель тому свидетель: только твоими стараниями он читать и научился!

Они прошлись по главному залу. Было рано и безлюдно, лишь из кабинета Жозефины доносились бодрые голоса. Хоука ждали в ставке командования.

− Кто-то должен быть рядом с Андерсом. Кто-то, на кого я могу положиться.

Любопытство гнома сменилось замешательством.

− Интересный способ тушить огонь гаатлоком. Как бы сначала Фенрис не наведался сюда − справиться, не ударило ли тебе инквизиторство в голову, − Варрик осторожно ухмыльнулся.

− С тем, чего он натерпелся у Данариуса… Фенрис поймет природу Призыва, как никто другой.

Нужно было торопиться. Они почти взяли за горло Кларель с беспрекословно подчиняющимся ей Орденом и не имели права позволить ритуалу даже начаться. Одна оплошность − и Стражи-заклинатели с их испугом, тревогами, уязвимостью станут пищей для орды демонов, прикрывшись которой, Корифей получит достаточно времени, чтобы воплотить задуманное. Все решения Инквизиции отныне измерялись не часами, но минутами.

Они прибыли в Адамант, где удержание даже самой крошечной позиции стоило десятков жизней, которые, корчась, падали к их ногам и которые они вынуждены были переступать, чтобы двигаться дальше, вглубь крепости. Хохот демонов гордыни гремел в ушах, сердце − в висках, стены, под ударами дракона, − над головами.

Кларель и одурманенные Стражи прислушались к словам Инквизитора, однако Эримонд бежал, а лириумный ящер, полуслепой после Убежища, был слишком озлоблен, чтобы покинуть поле битвы, не сравняв его с землей. Падая в зеленое марево, раскрывшееся навстречу якорю, Хоук думал только, удастся ли эльфу отыскать Андерса.

− Сдается мне, мы больше не в Орлее…

Хоук помог гному спуститься со стены. Привычный уклад мироздания в Тени был непредсказуем и вывернут наизнанку.

− Потрясающе… хотя, признаться, я не прочь воспользоваться ближайшим выходом, − Дориан, очарованный и ошеломленный, храбрился, но его костяшки, видел Гаррет, побелели на упертом в каменистую почву посохе.

Страуд и Блэкволл, тайно выведенный с казни и сразу отправленный вместе с войском в Предел, а не на суд, которого требовал устав, немногословно согласились.

− Тогда сделаем это, как тогда, с Фенриэлем.

− Поведемся на увещевания демонов и вцепимся друг другу в глотки? Вот уж чего бы мне повторять не хотелось, − Варрик невесело усмехнулся.

− Нет, − Гаррет пошел вперед, не оглядываясь. − Выберемся все и любой ценой.

Он помнит, как в затянутых Завесой казематах поднял оружие на друзей. Помнит, как объятая сияющими всполохами ладонь рывком подняла его с колен и дух мести проскрежетал, что некогда оплакивать бесплотные образы. Однако они были реальны теперь. Реально было преградившее путь существо, стократ громаднее и уродливее вартеррала; и невероятно − их спасение.

Страуд озвучил то, что не осмелились произнести другие: кому-то нужно остаться, занять Кошмар, пока отряд уходит; и после свершенного Стражами это − его священный долг. Блэкволл-Ренье, за ложью и угрызениями утративший всякий смысл в собственном существовании, негромко вызвался стать их щитом.

Какое-то неясное выражение застыло тогда в их глазах. Так смотрят иногда собаки, и Гаррет вечно твердил себе, как литанию, что не в состоянии помочь им всем, каждой приблудной шавке, каждому отощалому псу и безродной дворняге.

− Орден облажался. Но его можно поставить на ноги, и проще делать это живым.

Страуд коротко кивнул, как при первой их встрече в Киркволле: с немой, суровой благодарностью. Хоук взглянул на Ренье. Серый Страж Гордон Блэкволл был мертв, а Томас Ренье, присягнувший Инквизиции, был обманщиком, и он лгал, как лгали Хоуку почти все.

− Ты тоже облажался. Я уже говорил это однажды, повторю и тебе: смерть твоя принесет покой только тебе самому.

Впервые на его памяти Ренье отвел взгляд. Разговор был окончен, и Гаррет обратился к альтусу:

− Дориан, − маг изменился в лице, − мне нужен самый мощный твой барьер и пара огненных ловушек.

− «Пара»? Я не лириумный прииск, к твоему сведению.

− Ты сильный маг, Дориан, и ты в Тени.

Варрик крепко взял его за локоть и очень вкрадчиво отчеканил:

− Что ты задумал?

− У тебя еще остались слезы мертвеца?

− Я весь – сплошные слезы, Хоук, ты ведь не собираешься… − Гном поймал его руки, снимавшие с ремня последние мутные бутыли. − Гаррет.

− Ноги − его слабое место. Он неповоротлив и еле двигается. Разделимся, возьмем его в кольцо, каждый ударит по очереди, и, пока он будет вертеться, мы проскочим. Ты начнешь, дашь залп ему по глазам. Ренье, на тебе Дориан!

Он похлопал Торгового Принца по плечу и, прежде чем тот успел возразить, отрезал:

− Вперед!

Хоука оплело хранящим барьером; заворочалась медлительная махина Кошмара, дезориентированная роем пробивных болтов; руна, отпечатанная бегущим Дорианом, вспыхнула и взорвалась, когда ее задело насекомьей лапой; Блэкволл отразил неудачную, слишком поспешную атаку чудовища и толкнул замешкавшегося мага в разрыв.

Проскользив под нависающим брюхом, Страуд рубанул хитиновые суставы. От вопля, которым огласило окрестности, − озлобленного, потустороннего, − содрогнулся скалистый массив. Варрика сбило с ног, и, дезориентированный, он покатился к щелкавшим жвалам.  Хоук со всей силы навалился на кинжал. Под панцирь ближайшей конечности лезвие вошло с хрустом, разворотило, прокручиваясь, рану, и Гаррет разбил над ней пузырь с ядом. На поверхности барьера зашипели, испаряясь, брызги. Кошмар пошатнулся.

− Страуд, бегом!

Страж прикрыл гнома щитом, и теперь они пятились от разъяренной пасти, которая тщетно пыталась достать источник назойливой жгущей боли − Хоука. Выплеснув оставшиеся слезы, он успел выскочить из-под грузно осевшей туши раньше, чем она раздавила бы его своим весом. Варрик и Страуд ждали у разрыва; от них его отделяло несколько шагов.

− Ты не спасешь их.

Голос раздался так близко, что Хоук оглянулся. Вдали, по туманным тропам к логову стекались призраки и пауки, быть может, все, какие населяли эту часть Тени. Но голос был повсюду, вокруг него и внутри него.

− И меня ты не спасешь. Я один, я отравлен и одержим. Это сильнее меня, сильнее тебя − и сильнее нас обоих.

Голос принадлежал Андерсу.

− Хоук, нет! Он морочит тебе голову!

И был полон той неизбывной горечи, какой прониклись его речи после первой неконтролируемой вспышки Справедливости. Погибли люди. Он ломал пальцы в неверии. Говорил, что обречен. Что лучше ему навеки сгинуть, иначе придет день, когда уже ничего нельзя будет исправить.

− Всё обратится золой и пеплом развеется по земле, и, брошенный в этой выжженной пустыне, ты поймешь, что опоздал.

Его сдернули с места и поволокли. Мимо просвистело несколько стрел, голос что-то надрывно крикнул, а в следующее мгновение Хоук вывалился на брусчатку Адаманта.

Разгром храмовников принес им такие потери и так вымотал уцелевших, что трудно было окрестить его успехом. Они забрали пленных, из милосердия добили тех, в ком паразитирующего кристалла было больше, чем плоти, и вернулись в Скайхолд, − а миру вернули крупицы надежды.

Миру, не Хоуку. Казалось, он вдохнул слишком много Тени, и пудовые сгустки − по одному на каждое легкое − теперь вытесняли то светлое, что еще теплилось в нем. Вдоль руки волнами протягивалась боль, от которой всю дорогу назад он стискивал челюсти и повод. Сразу по возвращении, едва спешившись, он поднялся в кабинет коммандера, где они поэтапно набросали маневр по захвату Самсона − последней скрепы в плане Корифея. Но недостаточно нескольких часов, чтобы унять голос, который вытащил не поверхность сокровеннейшие страхи и заставил усомниться в будущем.

− Необыкновенная удача − физически побывать в Первозданной Тени. Она полнится мудростью минувших лет…

Не заметивший эльфа он вздрогнул.

− Она полнится демонами, Солас, и духами, которыми движет только одно − как бы поскорее кого прикончить.

− Такова их суть, и у всех она различна, они не выбирают стороны, как могут сделать это эльфы, гномы и люди.

− Забавно, что ты заговорил про выбор сторон. Который Коул, кстати, совершил.

Солас, до последнего противившийся очеловечиванию мальчишки, поджал губы. У Хоука не было сил с ним пререкаться, не сейчас, не после Ренье в подземельях Вал-Руайо, и он прошел мимо.

− Что бы ни прозвучало в Тени, оно истинно лишь настолько, насколько ты сам хочешь в это верить.

Хоук не оглянулся и плотно притворил дверь в ротонду. Гомон главного зала обрушился оползнем: слишком мало людей, чтобы вести войну; слишком много, чтобы нести за них ответственность. Варрик поджидал на привычном месте, посвежевший после ванны.

− Проклятье, Хоук, никогда больше так не делай!

Гаррет устало развел руками:

− Знаешь, я бы не отказался от совета попрактичнее…

− Ты нас напугал до усрачки, когда застыл там истуканом!

− Ну, хоть не до смерти, − Хоук отмахнулся.

Гном подошел, пристально вглядываясь ему в лицо, как если бы выискивал что-то незнакомое или исковерканное Тенью, убитое; Хоук всегда был для него открытой книгой.

− Гаррет, я пытаюсь…

− Я знаю! − В них мигом впилось с десяток глаз. − Я знаю, Думат меня подери, мы все пытаемся! Поэтому избавь меня от своих волнений, будь добр, и иди потрясись над кем-нибудь еще! Ничего со мной не случится!

Тревога, гнев, отчаяние, неведение − и он против них, как преданная рать короля Кайлана под Остагаром против порожденческих полчищ.

Он двинулся прочь, но замер у самых ступеней во двор. Весна здесь словно вечно боролась с едва отступившей зимой: к полудню в кронах распевались птицы, трава пружинисто выбивалась из-под булыжников, но за ночь наносило сугробы, и вода зарастала прозрачной коркой, и ветхая палатка на четверых где-то в Пустошах, мнилось, гораздо теплее покоев под крышей.

Он увидел, как Крэм что есть сил выбивает из Железного Быка события последних дней. После каждого удара тал-васгот торжествующе улыбался; когда к ним приблизился Павус, улыбки его стали шире. Он увидел, как, свесившись с крыши таверны, Сэра что-то весело вопрошает у разведчицы Хардинг. Увидел, как не очень успешно, но целеустремленно Коул помогает словить норовистого драколиска, упрямящегося заходить в стойло. Он увидел, что Ренье, примкнув к кучке Стражей и Страуду, занимается их размещением в крепости; увлеченному делом, ему не оставалось времени на самоедство.

Варрик так и стоял, глядя на него, когда Гаррет повернул обратно. Читать этот взгляд не было сил, и Хоук, сжав обтянутое красным кафтаном плечо, уставился себе под ноги:

− Извини. − Горло перехватило, будто обручем дробящей темницы. − Извини. Я просто…

Он почувствовал, как дрогнула рука и колени коснулись пола, и Варрик стиснул его, уперев подбородок в склоненную голову.

− Я знаю, Хоук, дружище. Всё в порядке.

Несмотря на потрясения, Инквизиция укрепилась в позициях и теперь оказалась пусть не желанна, но необходима при императорском дворе, получив привилегии, которые, подобно удачным картам в «Порочной добродетели», требовалось разыграть с умом и величайшей осторожностью.

В Халамширале нетрудно было очаровать придворных, пробившись сквозь их чванливость и оттеснив презрение на задний план; куда труднее было удерживать голову над зловонной грязью, которая час от часу прибывала, стоило вскрыть очередной никем не примеченный секрет. Они справились. Скрежеща зубами, герцог и Бриала вынужденно приняли главенство спасенной Императрицы.

− Нет, ты видал? Орехи в сусальном золоте, каково, а? Я не отважился. Посверкунчик схрумкал и не поморщился, а я что-то не готов к добровольной инкрустации собственного желудка. Может, на старости лет…

Хоук негромко хохотнул, и Варрик продолжил:

− А ковры тут отменные. Как уладим делишки, прикажу выстлать всё поместье. Ты же не намерен заселяться обратно?

− Оно твое всецело.

− Тогда, с вашего инквизиторского позволения, займу спальню рукописями. − Он достал из внутреннего кармана книжечку и с удовольствием полистал. − Сплошь заказы на переиздания и новинки. А прием в самом разгаре! К тому же теперь, когда ты зарекомендовал себя,  как достойного члена этого недостойного общества, любопытных стало − хоть в подсобках прячься!

Пестрота масок тяготила, и они покинули бальный зал, предоставив разгоревшемуся скандалу набирать и сбавлять обороты самостоятельно, в темпе вальса. Советники уверенно разрешали проблемы по мере их поступления, и в кои-то веки от Хоука требовалось не координировать, а лишь искоса наблюдать.

− К слову, я думал, уж кто-кто, а Солас и правда будет бродить в поисках уголка потише, ан нет! − гном покачал головой. − Ему как будто даже нравится сбивать народ с толку.

Гаррет отвернулся от выхолощенного сада, расстилавшегося под балконом, и облокотился на парапет.

− Ему не только нравится, он еще и активно этим пользуется. Слуги не боятся болтать в его присутствии. В конце концов, сегодня большинством зацепок мы обязаны ему, − Хоук рассеянно повел плечом.

− А, так мы теперь его любим?

− Мы пытаемся его понять. Возможно, обхитрить. Но совершенно точно − держать на виду.

Неясная угроза, не исходившая от эльфа напрямую, но деликатно кравшаяся и чуть что отступавшая в тень его живописной болтовни про Завесу, была по-прежнему назойлива, как мигрень, и тягость якоря, и не знавшие меры просители в Киркволле. Закрыть глаза на нее Гаррет не мог, но, даже широко их раскрывая, он не видел, чем обосновать свои подозрения.

− Что же это, здоровый прагматизм? Или паранойя, как следствие профессиональной деформации?

Он поддел Варрика локтем, и когда тот, посмеиваясь, принялся защищаться, в дверях появился лакей с подносом для писем.

− Срочное сообщение для господина Инквизитора.

− Никак провокационное предложение от какой-нибудь важной персоны, вдохновленной твоими блистательными подвигами.

− От тебя, что ли?

Хоук помнит, сколь чуждо смотрелась на отполированном серебре скрученная бумажка в сургуче и бечевке. Он помнит, как вместе со смыслом написанного до него донеслись первые рокочущие залпы фейерверка. Помнит, как затанцевали на листе красочные пятна, словно цветы, распустившиеся в одночасье.

− …они на полпути в Риалто. Оба. Живые. И твои Вороны с ними.

Варрик заглянул в измятую страницу.

− Смотри-ка, тут постскриптум от Фенриса… Ну и каракули! Что-то про «по гроб жизни» и большую сумму денег, неразборчиво.

Один снаряд разорвался так шумно, что они оба вскинули головы. В этот момент, такой же долгий, как и весь прием, ярко расчерченный переливами шутих небосвод казался столь далеким, словно не оттуда низвергнут был Старший и не там ширилась безобразная рана, грозившая со временем накрыть все земли Тедаса.

После подписания мирного соглашения жизнь в Скайхолде перестала замирать даже с наступлением темноты. До зари жгли фонарное масло, охапками носили из кузницы откованные мечи, подгоняли и чинили доспехи: шли последние приготовления. Они не знали наверняка, примет ли Корифей участие в бою, поэтому рассчитывали на худшее, однако с Самсоном должно быть покончено во что бы то ни стало, − памятуя о прошлом, коммандер хотел разобраться с ним лично.

Не сбавляя скорости, галопом они вторглись в самую гущу битвы и бок о бок с солдатами императрицы прорубили дорогу сквозь Арборскую глушь, которая, незримо расстилаясь на мили вокруг, вдруг дарила иллюзию перевеса сил и вновь заполнялась лириумным войском.

Знания, которые они вынесли из Источника, были отнюдь не утешительными.

− Слушай, что бы ни случилось…

Варрик замахал на него руками, словно Гаррет произнес что-то неуместное.

− Хоук, что бы ни случилось, ни при каких обстоятельствах ты не будешь вот так являться средь бела дня и прощаться со мной, ясно? Киркволла мне хватило с лихвой, уж спасибо.

− Погоди, это насчет твоих книг.

Торговый Принц с недоверием приподнял брови.

− Дело в том, что это был я, − Гаррет замялся. − Первую сотню «Трудной жизни» выкупил я, чтобы ты не расстраивался, когда на нее не было спроса.

− Хоук, если ты думаешь, что звание Инквизитора, на которое − Андрасте мне в свидетели − я и не гляну, дает тебе право…

Они все отказались его слушать. Железный Бык хлопнул по плечу, выбивая дух; мадам Первый Чародей заявила, что на прощальные речи у них нет времени; Дориан велел не пороть вздор; а Сэра помахала у него перед носом жужжащей банкой и пообещала очень быстро сосчитать до трех, если Хоук не возьмет свои слова обратно.

А потом все, как один, шагнули в зеркальную рябь, и развалины того места, где люди некогда грезили отыскать путь, ведущий прочь от бессмысленного кровопролития, ворочаясь, взмыли в воздух.

Когда красный дракон пал, отряд едва держался на ногах. Кожа пылала от близости расплавленного лириума, глаза заливал пот, броня прикипела, стесняя грудь, − подобное, должно быть, ощущала рыцарь-командор в своем безумии, когда идол, одерживая верх над человеческим организмом, начал обращать ее в искореженную статую. Но Корифей слабел вместе с ними. И чем отчаяннее становилось его сопротивление, тем хуже эльфийский артефакт подчинялся его воле: сквозь багряный ореол энергии забрезжили зеленоватые вспышки.

− Надо забрать сферу!

Якорь в ладони, мешая, тянулся к ней, словно прирученный зверь − к хозяину, и каждый раз, занося оружие, Хоук был вынужден преодолевать дополнительное сопротивление метки. Пальцы не слушались.

− Дориан, ледяную стену к сфере! Ренье, брось мне крюк!

Они действовали быстро: ступенчатый массив застывшей воды взметнулся выше человеческого роста, а цепь должна была помочь Гаррету взобраться по скользкой поверхности, но, раз шагнув, он отшатнулся. Всё пространство вокруг стремительно заполнялось друзами лириумных кристаллов. Они лопались под кинжалами, но на месте рассыпавшихся вырастали новые − алые, как рубины Алмазных залов, острые, как клыки варгеста. Корифей не собирался отступать.

− Жалкая самонадеянная пешка, которая не ведает, где ее истинное место!

Хрупкая игла прошила Хоука насквозь и обломилась, выйдя из правого бока, в лицо брызнула ледяная крошка.

− Они не видят, не верят, не внемлют. Хотел научить их, но тщетно. Проводник без ведомых − беспомощен, верующий без божества − ничтожен. Беспомощен и ничтожен…

Когда всю свою ненависть магистр направил на Коула, кристаллы растаяли, оставив после себя пенящуюся кровь и боль, которая клокотала от каждого движения. Вал заклинаний, ринувшихся на мальчишку, был неизбежен. Он покатился, оставляя темные трещины в земле и голубоватые − в наэлектризованном воздухе, а затем, не достигнув цели, дернулся и целиком ушел в колыхнувшуюся Завесу там, где его встретила магия Соласа. У Хоука было несколько секунд, чтобы прорваться к артефакту, пока Корифей не опомнился.

− Держись, босс, сейчас подсоблю!

Действительность Гаррета начала сужаться до размеров шара, зависшего над головой, до обрывочных ощущений: вот из раны волнами льется липкий жар; вот кричит, наседая, Кассандра; вот со свистом налетает магическая вьюга Вивьен… Он осознал, что Железный Бык поднял и опустил его, только когда сфера прильнула к истерзанной ладони и исторгла столп света, пронзивший самый центр Бреши. Вместе с лучом, казалось, она выдирает из руки мышцы, и жилы, и кости.

Корифей рухнул на колени. Ноги подгибались и у Хоука, и он упал бы, если бы вовремя не подоспел Варрик. Гаррет передал ему погасшую сферу и грузно оперся на гномье плечо, глядя, как бывший жрец утраченного культа беззвучно повторяет свои воззвания к Думату.

− Самонадеянность… похоже… наш общий друг.

Взметнулся меч Кассандры Пентагаст, Искательницы, и обезглавленное порождение собственного порока медленно повалилось на бок.

− Гаррет? Гаррет!..

Он очнулся в лазарете, окутанный ароматами свежих припарок, травяных настоев и цветущей в аптекарском дворике хрустальной благодати. Каждый вдох тяжелым ударом отдавался в бок, и всё тело ниже шеи как будто принадлежало не ему.

Он помнит последний раз, когда едва ли сознавал себя живым. Помнит засаду в казармах и притворщиков, переодетых городской стражей. Он помнит, как ловкие пальцы промывали его раны, где потом остались белые шрамы, теперь уже многократно перечеркнутые новыми. Помнит, что открыл глаза и склонившийся над ним человек произнес: «Меня зовут Андерс. А тебя, наверное, не иначе как Счастливчик?»

Рядом шепотом пререкались.

− Толку от этих перевязок, как дракону от доспехов. А? Смекаешь? Дракону…

− _Каффас_ , ты ожоги свои видел? Не дракон, а запеченный бык на вертеле!

− Прошу, не могли бы вы посидеть спокойно?

С соседней койки просыпался ворох бумаг, и, повернув голову, Хоук увидел Варрика. Мгновение оба в нерешительности молчали, а затем Гаррет спросил:

− Где… где сфера?

Торговый Принц помог ему приподняться на подушке и поднес воды.

− Я перепоручил ее Лелиане, до поры.

− Корифей?

− Мертвехонек. Да и Парнишка сказал, что больше его не слышит.

Поразмыслив, Хоук неуверенно продолжил:

− А Брешь?

− Поминай как звали. Ты славно потрудился, дружище, − гном ободряюще потрепал его по волосам.

К ним подошел Железный Бык, в бинтах, как в самодельном шокра-тааре, и Дориан, осунувшийся, но без единой царапинки.

− Это ты удачно, босс, ровно к пирушке оклемался!

Правая рука у Гаррета была замотана по локоть, и его отчаянно не тянуло узнать, что скрывают слои пропитанной чем-то ткани. Он знал, что якорь никуда не делся. Криво, как мог, усмехнувшись, Хоук нелепо уточнил:

− Будет праздник?

− Ну, − Варрик заухмылялся, − фактически праздник уже вовсю идет: Скайхолд не просыхает, запасы знатно подточены… Рюшечка планировала повременить хотя бы пару дней, чтобы устроить всё официально, с Инквизитором и почестями, сам понимаешь. Но люд требовал вина рекой и еды горой, так что…

− Что… сколько я провалялся?

Гном озабоченно глянул на Железного Быка.

− Сказать ему? − и, когда тал-васгот с серьезным видом кивнул, озвучил, как приговор: − Пять суток без малого.

Закатив глаза, Дориан раздраженно бросил:

− Ты провалялся ночь. А вы… позовите, когда придумаете развлечение поинтереснее, чем потешаться над немощными Инквизиторам.

Трудно было поверить, что всё осталось позади; еще труднее − что всё это случилось на самом деле. Гаррету захотелось выйти из-под крыши и убедиться: небо вновь такое, каким было оно год назад, или два, или три. Каким оно было, когда они вырвались из плена Глубинных троп. Когда он впервые сошел на пристань Киркволла. Когда на вершине Расколотой горы дракон обернулся человеком.

При содействии Варрика, с поминутными перерывами ему удалось выбраться из постели и одеться, как приличествовало поводу. Горчащий пряный отвар из лавра очистил сознание, слегка притупил не проходящую резь, но Хоуку пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы лекарство не хлынуло обратно.

− Чувствую себя старым.

− Зато вон за той дверью тебя чтут, как героя.

Варрик напоследок оправил на нем камзол.

− К тому же ты еще не начал забывать наших имен, зубы у тебя на месте, а молодые, революционно настроенные маги души в тебе не чают. − Хоук хмыкнул, и Торговый Принц поднял указательный палец, обозначая важность своих слов: − Не говоря уже о том, что остроумные, не обделенные исключительными талантами гномы слагают легенды о твоей несравненности.

Будь Гаррет в силах, он бы рассмеялся, но он едва оправился от битвы, был очень голоден и попросту неимоверно устал, а потому лишь широко-широко улыбнулся.

− Спасибо тебе, Варрик.

И рука об руку они переступили порог главного зала.

 

*******

 

− Нет, Хоук, мы не будем вставлять шутку про «Трудную жизнь». Она паршивая. Паршивее только жижа, которую тут выдают за чернила.

− Ты у нас наместник, вели Брану заказать новых.

− Сенешаль не в ладах с главным казначеем.

− Разве? А мне казалось, мы как раз начали понимать друг друга.

Варрик сдвигает очки на кончик носа, чтобы одарить Хоука по возможности наиболее укоризненным своим взглядом, и кивает ему за спину. Гаррету на плечи мягко ложатся ладони.

− Корф говорит, вы снова сидите с самого обеда?

От одного края − у кресла с высокой спинкой, за которой потрескивает камин, до противоположного, уставленного пустыми кружками из-под эля, весь дубовый стол выстлан листками: разрозненными, скомканными, покрытыми кляксами, росчерками, неясными рисунками и бережно сшитыми в стопки толстым шпагатом. Запрокинув голову, Гаррет целует острый подбородок. Андерс тихонько улыбается.

− Старина Корф пусть не переживает, − Варрик тянется за стаявшим огарком и деловито прилаживает на его место новую свечу. − Ведем мы себя прилично, да и платим в срок. У нас тут завалы.

Андерс наклоняется рассмотреть схематичное изображение дракона о двух мордах, рядом с которым для масштаба нацарапан человечек, зачеркнут и нацарапан новый, поменьше. Подпись сверху гласит: «Инквизитор».

− Да, но что насчет завалов в Крепости?

− Между прочим, при новой власти за год их заметно поубавилось! Принимаю благодарности в письменном виде. К тому же там скука жуткая, Хоук, скажи ему.

На лице у Гаррета выражение отрешенной задумчивости, и, по всей видимости, в разговор он вовлечен равно настолько, насколько Бьянка − в политические интриги. Он смотрит. Неотрывно смотрит и запоминает всё, до чего сейчас может дотянуться взглядом: блеск под изгибом ресниц, угловатые скулы, разлет светлых бровей, приподнятые уголки подвижных губ, неповторимая карта веснушек, каждая − словно брызги золота в гномьей мастерской. Андерс принимается играть с огоньком, а Гаррет, завороженный, следит, как ласково подушечки пальцев оглаживают пламя.

Он протягивает руку, и память, вспыхнув, становится осязаемой.

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграфы:
> 
> [1]  
> Сражаю демонов  
> Огнем в своей ладони,  
> Ты − причина, которая была нужна мне,  
> Чтобы сделать этот последний шаг.
> 
> [2]  
> Надежда выскользает у меня из рук,  
> Притяжение берет надо мной верх,  
> Я сказал, что не боюсь,  
> Что достаточно смел,  
> Я не сдамся, пока не увижу солнца.


End file.
